regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Final Battle Part 2: A New Enemy Rises/Transcript
(The movie starts on Sanghelios as the Swords of Sanghelios ships were approaching to Sunaion, scene switches to an Swords of Sanghelios Lich as it was inhabited by the gang) *'Sonic': Okay guy, does anybody have a plan on how we successfully ambush the Empire forces and reclaim Sunaion? *'Thel': Well, here is the plan, (Points to the hologram of Sunaion) you and your friends would be able to disable the Air Defense Turrents, while we would take care of the fighters. *(They see Sunaion as they manage to jump on one of Sunaion's platforms and landed on it) *(Subtitle: Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Final Battle Part 2: A New Enemy Rises) *(Scene switches to Nate and Eminem on the ship) *'Nate': Goddammit, why are we still on this fucking ship!? *'Theo': Because of the Alter egos, we are trapped here!? Unless we could steal a cocky ass Empire Fighter Ship to steal! *(At Blackonark's solar system, the Burnstar 2.0 can be seen, right by Blackonark, scene switches to the throne level inskde the Burnstar 2.0) *'Kylo Ren': Jul wants us to fire the Pulse Cannon at Earth, and it shall be done. *'Agent Kallus': Here is the problem, it had to be charged in 6 hours since we are only missing the Cannon's Plug. *'Kylo Ren': Well, the Heroes have ambushed Sunaion, go tell the Empire forces on Sunaion to find and retrieve the Cannon's Plug from one of the forces of the Heroes. *'Agent Kallus': As your wish. *(Back at Sunaion) *'Sonic': Right, where are those turrets? *'Rayman': There's one of them! (Points at a Sunaion Defense Turrent, shooting out plasma like laser beams at the skies) Now we need to fid a way to disable that turrent. *'Sonic': Perhaps like this! (Turns intoa spinball and speeds through the turrent, destroing it until the defense turrent gets disabled and Sonic transformed back to himself) That turrent just got rekt. *'Silver': There could be more than one turrent, come on! Let's go! *'Sonic': Oh, shit! There's a lot more! *(They went to see more defenses, taking each out, along with killing several waves of Empire Newborn Forces while entering several areas of Sunaion) *(Back at the ship, Nate, Eminem, Theo and the other were seen getting on the Empire Fighter Ships) *'Nate': I got the main powercore ready! *'Theo': Here we go! (Presses a switch) *(The Fighter Ships flied out of the hanger bay from the Ship, escaping it) *(As they fly away Slim Shady looks at the Forerunner window) *'Slim Shady': You'll be back. Why would we have the bomb? *'Marshall Graham': Well, that is very obvious. We were suppose to kill them so we would ditch the Empire and turn on them. But we never expect them to escape before! *'???': Finally, the bomb has been disabled until it reactivates to restart it's countdown. *(They looked at the remaining Empire forces in the ship to reveal that they have deactivated the bomb) *'Slim Shady': No, you didn't. (Uses the Force to kill the Empire troops and reactivate the bomb.) *'Marshall Graham': Maybe we should notify the heroes. *(At Sunaion) *'Sonic': I'm getting a holigram transmission! *'Slim Shady' (hologram) Hello there! Your friends are not on the ship, and the Empire's attempt to stop us was... (points to show the troop's dead bodies) questionable. In case you didn't know, we have a bomb. You guys are trying to stop the Empire, right? So, let's make a deal. You have 3 hours to stop them, or the ship blows up like a nuke. In fact we're getting ready for a mission to capture one of your friends. Someone very important. So watch out. Or the whole earth blows up. (Transmission ends.) *'Sonic': Oh dear God, we got to- *'Jul': (On Broadcast Speaker Communication) The Heroes have eliminated all of our Defense Turrents! Do not let these fools, the Swords of Sanghelios neither tthe traitors kill us all! They shall not discover our plans about the planning to compose earth into burning ashes of dust with our Burnstar 2.0! (The communication ends) *'Sonic': Shit! We have to worry about the traitors and tge Empire! *'Rayman': I believe this might be a problem! (Points at several Empire Newborn forces, approaching) *'Shadow': Come on, we have 3 hours! There's no time to lose! *(They killed several Empire Newborn forces and hear a sound of a Forerunner Guardian) *'Globox': What was that noise? *'Murphy': Whatever it is, it could be a sea monster! *(They see a Forerunner Guardian rising out of the water as several Empire Newborn Ships are boarding the Guardian) *'Sonic': It's more than a sea monster! *'Silver': My God, it look liked a Promethen, but had wings and so bigger than a dinosaur! *(Scene transitions to the ship, where Nate is seen captured) *'Slim Shady': Wow. This was easier than I thought it would be. *'Nate': Why the fuck did you two stole me!? That's not even fair! How the hell can you stole me when I am already in a Fighter ship!? *'Slim Shady': Here's some advice- don't split up. *'Marshall Graham': Your friends have 2 hours. It doesn't seem like they'll make it. *(At Blackonark) *'Jul': 2 more Earth hours left until Earth will be composed, I have already have plans against that foolish animal named Sonic and this stupid loyal heroic friends. Besides, when I was dead once after the Ark's Eclipse Cannon have fallen, by dust of ashes land on here and I happened to get revived that time after the remnant of the Oldborn have come along with the other species. Unlike the traitors, they shall pay for their traitorious crimes and just standing there with a Forerunner bomb inside. *'Black Doom': On the bright side, we have the Guardian from Sanghelios awokened and most of all, we have plans to rise the other Guardians, because a mysterious figure told us about thwir origin. *'Jul': I was wondering why we awakened the Guardian for the first place. (Looks at the Guardian) But we going with your idea Black Doom. *'Black Doom': I accepted your agreement. *'Jul': First, we should wait for this mysterious new helper to help our plans to a completion. *(A blue light appears, appeared to be Cortana with only her voice) *'Cortana': (voice from the blue glowing sphere) That would be me. But do you really want to have your plans into a success, I believe I can help you with that. *(Back on Sanghelios) *'Sonic': Guys, we need to try harder! *'Theo': (offscene) Guys! Nate's been captured! *'Sonic': What the fuck!? Why didn't you just rescue him!? *'Shadow': Dude! Calm down! We have to defeat the Empire first! *'Captain Rex': Hate to interrupt but there appears to be trouble at Kamino's Clone Base, they were overrunned by Empire forces, and these forces appeared to be Stormtroopers. *'Anakin': Oh no, this is bad. We have to do something about. Sonic, while Obi Wan, Ezra, Yoda and I get to Kamino, you can find a way to save Earth before its going to be composed. *'Theo': Come on, we have only an hour and 45 minutes! *'Obi Wan': We would do the best we can to get them off of Kamino, and we promised that. *'Eminem': Alright. Where should we go? *'Anakin': You should be able to get to Earth. *'Theo': What should we do? *'Ezra': Well obviously, tell the inhabitants on Earth about the countdown of the Burnstar 2.0! *'Eminem': Well, the countdown is the same as the bomb! *(At Earth, a Swords of Sanghelios Assault Carrier approaches, getting to Earth's surface) *'Sonic': Damn, we came back to Earth again. *'Shadow': We need to warn people! *(They got to Earth's surface as the ship lands) *'The President': This is a national crisis. All states have declared a state of emergency. *'Yok': National crisis? Empire forces must've got to Earth! *'The President': No, but it is inevitable. *'Sonic': Well, what caused this crisis? *'Theo': The Empire! How do you not know? *'Sonic': I thought he said no. *'Theo': Never mind. So is there any way to try the best to take out some Empire forces and their emperial asses? *'The President': We have an hour and 30 minutes before humans are obliterated. Hurry! *(At Kamino, a fleet of Republic ships were approaching to the Republic Base) *'Anakin': Looks like the Republic inside the base were trying to keep off some of the Empire Imperial ships. *'Ezra': They're holding them off well, most of them. *(The fleet landed as the gang got out) *'Commander Cody': Thank goodness your here, several Empire Imperialforces are attacking our home! *'Ezra': No duh! Look, we need your help! The Earth is going to blow up in a hour and 30 minutes! *'Commander Cody': How is that possible!? Alright, we will help you save Earth, but first we need to deal with the Imperials that way they would stop attacking us! *(Several Clone troopers are fighting against Stormtroopers) *'Ezra': Whoa, there's a lot of them! *'Anakin': (Activates his lightsaber, slaughtering the Stomtroopers) There's more than they came from! *'Captain Rex': (Holds a laser gun, killing a few Stormtroopers) Now that is what I call an easy shot. *(Back on Earth) *'Sonic': President, are you sure there is nothing we can do? *(Scene switches to the President looking out of the window, as the Burnstar 2.0 is visible in the sky) *'Mr. President': My God, we have about at least 1 Hour and 20 minutes left until that damn thing fires! *(At Blackonark, the Protectors of Irk ships and Swords of Sanghelios ships were approaching) *'Zim': Here is the plan, there is a shield generator on Blackonark that shields the Burnstar 2.0 from having intruders so all we have to do is to take down the shield and we will prepare the attack on the Burnstar. *'Gumball': I've got a communication from Nate. It seems important. *'Nate': (communication) Can you guys hear me? You have to be quiet, they're still on the ship. *'Gumball': Can't you just do anything? *'Nate': (communication) I'm tied up! I got my shit taken away, so I can't get out. Listen, if the heroes come on the ship, tell them I'm gonna have to sacrifice myself. *'Zim': Your death shall not be forgoten forever. (Ends the communication) I never like it, but we must move on. *(All the sudden, the area shakes as the P.O.I ships that they wre in suddenly crashed as Zim and Gumball got out and they looked at several Forerunner Defense Turrents) *'Zim': We have to destroy the defenses and shut down the shield so we could find the hole and destroy it's core r else all the humans would be burnd to death until they're fully composed, along with Earth. *(Cortana's voice is heard) *'Cortana': (offscene but her voice is heard) Really, just to attempt to blow up the Burnstar 2.0 and stop Jul's plan, well guess what, you might as well have to forget about it! *(Back at Earth) *'Sonic': Dammit, we have one hour and 15 minutes before humanity is done! *'Rayman': Shall we say our prayers before we all die? *'Sonic': Well, thats a choice. *(All the sudden, the ground shakes as a Forerunner Guardian rised out of the ground) *'Rayman': Woah, what is that!? *'Sonic': It's another one of those. *(On the ship, where Nate is captured) *'Nate': Come on guys, when are you coming? I can't wait here all day! *'Slim Shady': Yes you can. One hour and 10 minutes before all humankind dies. *'Marshall Graham': I wish we would have some popcorn to eat while watching the humans die. *'Nate': You sick fucks! *'Slim Shady': That's exactly what I am. *'Nate': You two are a bunch of stupid assholes! Why can't you just join us Heroes in the first place!? *'Slim Shady': We can't trust you. If we do join you heroes, then you'll kill us when we're not expecting it. *'Nate': (thoughts) Shit, he's caught on! *'Slim Shady': Now, we'll be somewhere on the ship. Your friends have one hour left. I'll go notify them of that right now. *(Scene switches back to Blackonark as Zim and Gumball race to the shield generator that is made out of Forerunner) *'Zim': Finally after that moment of resisting that fool's words, we shall be victorious. But at least we shut down the Forerunner defenses on Blackonark. *'Gumball': Now lets brake this thing. (About to punch the generator's Forerunner consol, but Iblis appears as he roars and guards the generator) *'Zim': What is that thing!? (Points at Iblis) *'Sonic': (communication) Are you guys okay!? *'Zim': We're fine, we just have a giant lava like lifeform to deal with so we could destroy the generator that shields the Burnstar 2.0. *'Shadow': (communication) Iblis! Dammit! *'Gumball': (Shooting out laser beams from his Irken Handy Gun at Iblis) Zim, go destroy the generator while I distract the monster! *'Zim': Alright! (runs past Iblis as Gumball tries to kill Iblis) Now to destroy the generator! (Punches the generator as the generator was burned to shreds of ashes) Gumball, I destroyed the generator! *(Back at Kamino, the gang were seen fighting Stormtrooper forces) *'Ezra': Message from Nate...he's saying we have an hour before humanity is doomed! *'Anakin': This is bad news, and what is worst is that Empire Imperial Cruiser is the main reason! (Points at an Empire Imperial Cruiser) *(On Earth) *'Shadow': There is something we can do! Hope isn't lost yet! *'Globox': Did you got a plan? Oh boy! So what's your plan? *'Shadow': If the Empire gets on the ship that Nate is in, we can set off the traitor's bomb, so the traitors and the Empire will blow up! *'Globox': But the Empire are too busy waiting for the countdown, plus, I don't think all of the Empire would fit in that ship. *'Sonic': The Burnstar 2.0 would connect to the ship, so when the bomb blows up, both ships will explode. *'Rayman': Wasn't the Burnstar 2.0 a space station like colony? *'Shadow': Come on! We have 55 minutes, we need to hurry! Tell all heroes to meet us at Earth! *(Back at Kamino, the base's defense shoot down the Imperial Cruiser) *'Anakin': Now that Kamino is saved, its time we join the fight against the Burnstar 2.0. *'Sonic': (communication) Come on, we have a friend to save. *(Scene switches to the Burnstar 2.0) *'Jul': We need to get on that ship! *'Black Doom': But Jul, the traitors are keeping the eye on that ship. The only way to stop the traitors is to protect the Burnstar 2.0's core. *'Jul': All defense units, fire at the fighters who are here to destroy the core! *(The Burnstar 2.0's defense and the groups of Forerunner Guardians along with several Empire attack ships were grouping for the attack on the intruders) *'Slim Sahdy': (communication) It's not helping! We've assembled an army much larger than yours, Jul! So give up! *'Jul': What army!? You never sided with the heroes! *'Slim Shady': (communication) They're called clones! And I have a billion of them! *'Jul': Clones!? Aren't the clone troopers part of the Republic!? *'Marshall Graham': (communcation) He means our clones, not the heroes' clones! *'Black Doom': Men, we may have a tough adversary. *(Scene switches back to Earth) *'Sonic': (Sees Empire ships and Slim Shady's army ships fighting) The Hell is going on? They're not our forces. *'Eminem': Then this is our chance to save Nate! Let's go! At least the Protectors of Irk, Swords of Sanghelios and the Galactic Republic joined forces to stop both of those enemy forces. *(Back at the ship) *'Nate': What the fuck is going on? *(They see a bunch of G.U.N jets and helicopters appearing) *'Slim Shady': (looks out the windows as the clone army is battling the Empire and Hero forces) Hmm. Doing much better than I expected. I'll be somewhere in the ship. Just stay there. *(As Slim Shady leaves, Nate sees a pistol next to him. He grabs it as the Burnstar 2.0 connects with the ship, and Sonic enters the ship) *'Sonic': Nate! Remain calm, we're gonna save you! *'Nate': Are you sure this is the best idea? *'Sonic': Don't worry Nate, (Unties Nate) We already got the Swords of Sanghelios, Galactic Republic, and the Protectors of Irk on our side. *'Empire Computer': Security Turrents actiated, intruders detected with the traitors. *(Several Promethean Turrents appeared) *'Slim Shady': (comes back) Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. There's 10 minutes on the clock. Our forces are destroying yours. So give up, and we won't kill you. *'Jul': FREEZE! (Jul's army points their lasers at Slim Shady and Marshall Graham) *'Slim Shady': Oh! Well then, it's a triple threat! The heroes, my army and your army! This is interesting! *'Shadow': You won't win, Empire! *'Nate': Guys, get off the ship! I need to do this! *'Sonic': Dude, don't! *'Nate': Just get off! *'Marshall Graham': Nate...if you kill me, then you won't be able to come back. So drop the gun. *'Nate': Guys...get off...now. *'Sonic': (sigh) Okay. Come on, Shadow. *(Sonic and Shadow are seen getting off the ship, as Nate points his pistol to the bomb. The scene switches to Sonic and Shadow's ship) *'Theo': Where is he? *(Sonic points to the ship, as the scene switches back to the ship with Nate) *'Slim Shady': Aren't you gonna go with them? *'Nate': (whispering) God....I'm ready for you. *(Nate pulls the trigger, shooting the bomb, which causes the ship and the Burnstar 2.0 to blow up at the same time) *(The Burnstar 2.0 suddenly repairs itself) *'Sonic' What the Hell just happened? *'Cortana': (Voice) I did it, now you shall pay! The inhabitants inside the Burnstar 2.0 have manage to survive as well. *'Jul': (Communication) The traitors may be gone now that their army has retreated, and thanks to you, now I shall continue my doing. *'Sonic': But how did Cortana...she must've used the core to repair the colony. Unless the core is destroyed, it would make the Burnstar 2.0 down without being repaired. We have about 15 minutes left! *'???': (communication) No! They're lying! The traitors snuck a bomb through the shield! The Empire can't get through it! *'Sonic': Who the hell are you? And how can they not get through the their own core!? *'Jul': (communication) Wait a minute, we were wrong!? And who is that on communication!? *'Cortana: (voice) Don't worry Jul, the Guardians will quickly disarm the bomb by having their blasts to disable it. *(They hear Guardians screeching and pull out a blast) *'Slim Shady': (communication) Shit! These big ass Forerunner bastards just disarmed our bomb! It would take a while before it is reactivated. *'Jul': (communication) The core is weak! *'Nate': (communication) Then I can do this! (Scene switches to the Burnstar 2.0, where Nate is seen with an Empire laser rifle. He shoots the core, causing an blue explosion, killing everyone on the Burnstar 2.0) *'Sonic': Nate! Can you hear me!? (No response) Nate? (No response) Guys...I think he's dead... *(The Empire fleet retreated) *'Jul': (communication from one of the Empire ships) I am still alive and besides, you fools may have destroyed the Burnstar 2.0 and allowed your friend to commit suicide to destroy it, but mark my words, we will continue our doing to conquer the universe. (Communication ends) *'Sonic': Come on guys. Let's go home. *(Scene switches to Earth at a funeral for Nate) *'Thel': I can't believe Nate is gone. *'Ashley': (Cries) First it was my son...now it's Nate. *'Concluded': To be honest, I know how you feel. *'The President': Nate was a good man. He was a hero...who saved the universe from complete destruction. He will not be forgotten. *'Thel': He did that only because he wanted to save Earth, for us. *'Sonic': Just know that the Empire isn't dead yet. *'Ashley': He will always be in our... (Moans) *'Sonic': Ashley, what's wrong? *'Ashley': (Moans again) It's...Zack. He's calling me. *'Thel': That's not possible, you said he was dead. *'Ashley': We watched him die before. *'Master Chief': What is he saying to you? *'Ashley': His voice, he was saying...he needed us to come to Jupiter, this is where he was reborned. *'Sonic': Hmm, perhaps... *(The movie ends) Category:Transcripts